wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hugo Capeto
|cidadenatal = |morte = }} |cidademorte =Arredores de Prasville, França |sepultamento =Basílica de Saint-Denis, França }} Hugo Capeto (938 — 24 de Outubro de 996) foi rei dos francos de 987 a 996, o fundador da dinastia capetiana. Era filho de Hugo, o Grande, duque dos francos, e de [[Hedwige da Saxónia|Hedwige, ou Avoia]], da Saxónia, filha de Henrique I da Saxónia, rei da Germânia. Em 987, Hugo Capeto, então duque dos francos, tornou Paris na principal cidade do país e o poderio do ducado estendeu-se gradativamente a toda a França, durante o período de lutas civis que acompanhou as três primeiras Cruzadas. Homem de grandes virtudes administrativas, não granjeou o poder por simpatias, mas sim por astúcia, força e o suborno. O cognome Existem várias hipóteses para explicar o cognome Capeto, que serviu para distinguir Hugo do seu pai. A etimologia popular segue a explicação de ser o rei da capa (chappet), uma vez que antes de ser rei já era abade, e os abades da época usavam uma capa característica (em português: capelo, que por motivos semelhantes foi o cognome do rei Sancho II de Portugal). Outras etimologias derivam dos termos para chefe (caput), zombador (capetus) ou cabeça grande (capillo).Dictionnaire Universel d'Histoire et de Géographie (Bouillet et Chassang) Pensa-se também que o cognome do seu pai foi atribuído depois da sua morte, a partir do latim Hugo Magnus, Hugo o Velho, sendo o seu filho Hugo o Novo, e podendo Capeto ser uma invenção do século XII.The Origins of France: From Clovis to the Capetians 500-1000, Edward James, London: Macmillan, 1982 (ISBN 0312588623) Ascensão ao poder Hugo Capeto era sobrinho-neto e neto, respectivamente, dos carolíngios Odo de Paris e Roberto I, os dois únicos reis dos francos eleitos. O seu sétimo avô por parte de sua avó Beatriz de Vermandois era Carlos Magno. Hugo pertencia então a uma família poderosa e com muitas ligações à nobreza reinante da Europa.Les Carolingiens: Une famille qui fit l'Europe, Pierre Riché, Paris: Hachette, 1983. (ISBN 2-012-78551-0) Mas apesar disso, o seu pai nunca chegou a rei. Quando Raul I de França morreu em 936, [[Hugo, o Grande|Hugo Magno]] organizou o regresso de Luís de Ultramar, filho de Carlos III de França, do seu exílio na corte de Athelstane de Inglaterra. Não se sabe ao certo os seus motivos, mas presume-se que agiu para evitar que o trono francês fosse atribuído a outros pretendentes: [[Hugo, Duque da Borgonha|Hugo o Preto]], o irmão de Raul e seu sucessor no ducado da Borgonha; Herberto II de Vermandois; e Guilherme I, duque da Normandia e conde de Ruão.Histoire du Moyen Âge français: Chronologie commentée 486-1453, Laurent Theis, Paris: Perrin, 1992 (ISBN 2-87027-587-0) [[Ficheiro:843-870 Europe.jpg|thumb|left|300px|Os reinos da Frância Ocidental (futura França) e da Frância Oriental (futura Alemanha) depois da dissolução do império de Carlos Magno]] Quando seu pai, Hugo, o Grande, morreu em 16 de Junho de 956, Hugo Capeto, o mais velho de seus três filhos varões, era ainda menor. Foi colocado, juntamente com os seus dois irmãos, sob a tutela do seu tio materno, Bruno, duque de Lorena e arcebispo de Colónia. Herdeiro do seu pai, e por isso um dos mais poderosos nobres do reino, tornou-se conde d'Orleães e abade laico das abadias de São Martinho de Tours, Saint-Germain-des-Prés e Saint-Denis. Em 960, o rei Lotário de França concedeu-lhe os títulos que o seu pai detivera: duque dos francos e marquês de Nêustria. Era o nobre mais rico de seu tempo. Os nobres dos territórios vizinhos aos de Hugo aproveitaram a oportunidade da sua menoridade. Teobaldo I de Blois, um antigo vassalo de Hugo Magno, tomou os territórios de Chartres e Châteaudun. Mais a sul, na fronteira do reino, Fulque II de Anjou, outro antigo cliente de o Grande, construiu um principado à custa de Hugo e da Bretanha. O reino em que Hugo viveu era bastante diferente da França actual. Os seus predecessores não se intitulavam reis de França, esse título só começaria a ser usado por [[Filipe IV de França|Filipe o Belo]] (1285-1314). O reis usavam sim o título de rex Francorum (Rei dos Francos) e as terras que governavam eram apenas uma pequena parte do antigo Império Carolíngio. As terras francas do leste, o Sacro Império Romano-Germânico, eram governadas pela dinastia otoniana, representada por Oto II, primo de Hugo, e depois pelo seu filho Oto III. As terras a sul do rio Loire tinham deixado de pertencer à Frância ocidental depois da deposição de [[Carlos III de França|Carlos III o Simples]] em 922. Os ducados da Normandia e da Borgonha eram na sua maioria independentes, apesar de desde 956 este último ser governado pelos irmãos de Hugo, Odo de Paris e Henrique, e a Bretanha era completamente independente.La France au Moyen Âge du Ve au XVe siècle, Claude Gauvard, Paris: PUF, 1996 (ISBN 2-13-054205-0) De 978 a 986, Capeto aliou-se aos imperadores germânicos Oto II e Oto III e com o arcebispo Adalbarão de Reims para dominar o fraco rei Lotário. Já em 986, era na prática rei, apesar de não oficialmente. Coroação thumb|250px|[[Catedral de Noyon, local da coroação de Hugo Capeto]] O filho de Lotário, Luís V morreu subitamente em Maio de 987 sem deixar descendência. O seu parente mais próximo era Carlos da Baixa-Lotaríngia, seu tio, que não havia se associado ao reinado de seu irmão Lotário. A 1 de Junho de 987, a alta nobreza do reino reuniu-se para discutir a sucessão do trono da França em Senlis. Adalbarão de Reims, que tinha previamente sido acusado de traição pelos reis Lotário e Luís V, fez um discurso em desfavor de Carlos da Baixa-Lotaríngia e jurou em favor da candidatura de Hugo, duque dos francos, da linhagem dos robertianos (um ramo dos carolíngios). Influenciados pelo este, os aristocratas elegeram então Hugo, que foi coroado por Adalbarão pouco depois, no domingo de 3 de Julho de 987, na catedral de Noyon. '''Capeto' inaugurou a linhagem dos capetíngios, que duraria oito séculos, até 10 de Agosto de 1792, apesar de a dinastia capetiana directa ter sido interrompida em 1328, com a morte de Carlos IV de França. Reinado Imediatamente após a sua própria coroação, Hugo começou a fazer pressão para coroar também o seu filho Roberto, o que aconteceria pouco tempo depois, a 30 de Dezembro de 987. Para este efeito, argumentava que era importante para a estabilidade do reino haver um segundo rei, para o caso de ele mesmo morrer em uma expedição que estava a planear contra os mouros que atacavam Borell II, conde de Barcelona, invasão que nunca chegou a realizar-se. thumb|left|250px|[[Mapa da França no século X ]] O cronista Rudolfo Glaber atribui esta solicitação de Hugo à idade avançada em que se encontrava e à sua incapacidade de controlar a nobreza. No entanto, historiadores modernos tendem a dar mais importância à vontade de o velho rei garantir o direito de Roberto à successão e estabelecer uma dinastia, em oposição ao poder de a aristocracia eleger um novo rei. Na generalidade, os cronistas da época não parecem sustentar última esta teoria, e as dúvidas sobre as reais intenções de Hugo querer fazer ou não uma campanha na Península Ibérica mantêm-se até hoje.[http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0002-8762%28197810%2983%3A4%3C906%3AAAOTHI%3E2.0.CO%3B2-E Anticipatory Association of the Heir in Early Capetian France, Anthony W. Lewis, The American Historical Review, Vol. 83, N.º 4 (Outubro de 1978), págs 906-927] (em inglês) Até Filipe II de França, seria a regra da progenitura que se imporia, mas conservando-se a eleição pelos aristocratas. Hugo Capeto possuía pequenas propriedades perto de Chartres e Anjou. Entre Paris e Orleães, possuía vilas e propriedades que somavam um total de aproximadamente 1.000 km². Sua autoridade acabava aí, e se viajasse fora dessa pequena área, poderia ser capturado ou feito refém. Um assassinato era menos provável, por ter sido ungido por Deus como rei, mas não completamente fora de questão. De facto, em 993 houve um plano urdido pelo bispo de Laon e por Odo I de Blois para capturar Hugo Capeto para Oto III da Germânia. O plano falhou, mas o fato que ninguém foi punido ilustra as limitações do seu poder. Para além de sua base de poder, no restante da França, havia ainda muitos códigos de lei e campesinatos. O "país" operava com 150 moedas diferentes e pelo menos doze línguas. Unir esse todo em algo coerente era uma tarefa formidável e uma luta constante entre aqueles que carregavam a coroa da França e seus senhores feudais. Como tal, o reinado de Hugo Capeto foi marcado por várias disputas pelo poder com vassalos às margens dos rios Sena e Loire. Embora o poder de Hugo Capeto fosse limitado, (a ver igualmente todos os reis da dinastia capetiana) e de ter dependido da ajuda militar de Ricardo I da Normandia, a sua eleição unânime como rei deu-lhe grande autoridade moral e influência. Conflito com o papado thumb|200px|[[Catedral de Reims, reconstruída depois de um incêndio que arrasou a igreja que havia no local no tempo de Hugo Capeto. Pintura de Domenico Quaglio (século XIX)]] Antes de morrer, o arcebispo Adalbarão de Reims deixou claro que pretendia ser sucedido por Gerbert d'Aurillac, mas em 998 Hugo aceitou a eleição do sobrinho do seu rival Carlos da Baixa-Lotaríngia, Arnulfo, para a posição. Não se sabe ao certo se com a ajuda ou a oposição do seu sobrinho, Carlos conseguiu então tomar Reims e Laon. thumb|200px|direita|Gerbert d'Aurillac, futuro [[papa Silvestre II.]] Hugo considerou Arnulfo um traidor e exigiu a sua deposição ao papa João XV. Mas ainda antes de receber mensagem do papa, Capeto capturou tio e sobrinho, e convocou um sínodo em Reims em Junho de 991, que obedientemente depôs Arnulfo e escolheu Gerbert d'Aurillac como seu sucessor. Estas acções foram repudiadas pelo papado, apesar de um segundo sínodo ratificar as decisões do primeiro. João XV convocou os bispos franceses para um sínodo independente, fora dos domínios de Hugo, em Aachen, para reconsiderarem. Quando estes se recusaram, o papa convocou-os a Roma, mas estes protestaram a decisão, alegando insegurança no caminho e na cidade papal. João XV enviou então um legado papal com instruções para convocar um concílio de bispos franceses e alemães em Mousson, ao qual apenas os segundos compareceram, tendo os primeiros sido impedidos por Hugo e Roberto. Depois de um grande esforço do legado, a deposição de Arnulfo acabou por ser declarada ilegal. Depois da morte do rei, seria libertado do cativeiro e reinvestido de todas as suas dignidades, tendo inclusivamente coroado Hugo, o filho mais velho de Roberto II de França, na tradição dos primeiros reis capetianos de coroar o herdeiro ainda durante o reinado do pai. Morte e posteridade Doente de varíola, Hugo morreu em um sábado, 24 de Outubro de 996, com 55 anos de idade, no castelo de Juifs (ou Juy ou Juees), em Beauce, perto de Prasville, entre Chartres e Orleães. thumb|left|300px|[[Paris no século IX, pouco antes do reinado de Hugo Capeto]] Em 1987, no milenário da coroação, pesquisas permitiram localizar um oppidum medieval em plena zona rural. Fotografias tiradas de avião confirmaram a presença no local de um antigo castelo feudal circundado por um sofisticado sistema de defesa. Em escavações, os pesquisadores encontraram importantes peças que comprovam que o local foi habitado do século I ao século XIII. Em 1996 foi colocada uma placa comemorativa no local, que se tornou numa etapa dos circuitos histórico-turísticos organizados pelo Castelo de Beauce. Sepultado na Basílica de Saint-Denis, foi sucedido pelo seu filho Roberto II de França. A maioria dos historiadores considera a coroação de Hugo Capeto como o início da França moderna porque, como conde de Paris, fez desta cidade o seu centro de poder, e iniciou o longo processo de exercer o controlo do resto do país a partir desta capital. Foi também o fundador da dinastia capetiana. Os capetianos directos, ou a Casa de Capeto, governaram a França de 987 a 1328. Depois, o reino foi regido por ramos colaterais da dinastia. Todos os reis franceses até Luís Filipe, e os pretendentes ao trono desde então, foram membros dessa família (excluindo a Casa de Bonaparte, imperadores e não reis). Dom Pedro I e Dom Pedro II, ambos Imperadores do Brasil, eram descendentes em linha masculina direta de Hugo Capeto, e portanto, faziam parte também da dinastia capetiana. Hoje em dia, esta dinastia ainda faz parte da árvore genealógica do reino da Espanha e do ducado do Luxemburgo, sendo a mais antiga dinastia continuamente no poder monárquico da Europa, e a segunda mais antiga do mundo, depois da família imperial do Japão, com a linhagem documentada até ao ano 706 ou mesmo antes. Casamento e descendência Foi filho de Hugo, o Grande Généalogie de Hugues le Grand (898 — 19 de Junho de 956), duque dos francos e conde de Paris e de Hedervige do Saxe (922 - 965), filha de Henrique I da Germânia (876 - 2 de julho de 936) e de Matilde de Rheingelhein (c. 890 - 14 de março de 968). Do seu casamento em 970 com Adelaide da Aquitânia (945-1004), filha de Guilherme III da AquitâniaSa généalogie sur le site Medieval Lands (915 - 3 de abril de 963), conde de Poitiers e duque da Aquitânia e de Adélia da Normandia, nasceram: , recenseamento de todos os descendentes de Hugo Capeto até aos nossos dias #Gisela de França (969 - c. 1000), casada em 970 com Hugo I de Abbeville (970 -?), conde de Ponthieu e Senhor de Abbeville. #Edwige de França, ou Hadwige (970-1013), casada em 996 com Ranier IV, conde de Hainaut, e depois com o conde Hugo III de Dasbourg. #Roberto II de França "o Piedoso"Genealogia de Roberto II no site FMG ([[língua francesa|em francês])] (972-1031), seu sucessor no trono francês casado por três vezes, a 1ª em 988 com Rosália de Ivrea (937 - 1003), Senhora de Montreuil-sur-Mer, a 2ª em 997 com Berta da Borgonha (970 -?) e a 3 em 1002 com Constança de Arles (c. 986 - Melun, 25 de Julho de 1032), filha de Guilherme I de ArlesA Herança Genética de D. Afonso Henriques, Luiz de Mello Vaz de São Payo, Universidade Moderna, 1ª Edição, Porto, 2002, pág. 284. (953 - 993) e de Adelaide Branca de Anjou (955 - 1026). #Adelaide de França (973-1068) É relatada a existência de outros filhos, mas a veracidade dessa descendência é discutível. no entanto é possível referir um filho de uma relação com N da Aquitania: #Guzlin, arcebispo de Bourges. Referências e bibliografia Categoria:Reis da França Categoria:Monarcas católicos romanos Categoria:Casa de Capeto Categoria:Condes de Paris ar:أوغو كابيه be:Гуга Капет be-x-old:Гуга Капэт bg:Хуго Капет br:Huon Capet bs:Hugo, kralj Francuske ca:Hug I de França cs:Hugo Kapet cy:Huw Capet, brenin Ffrainc de:Hugo Capet el:Ούγος Καπέτος en:Hugh Capet eo:Hugo Kapeto es:Hugo Capeto et:Hugues Capet eu:Hugues Capet fa:هوگو کاپه fi:Hugo Capet fiu-vro:Capet' Hugues fr:Hugues Capet ga:Hugues Capet na Fraince he:איג קאפה, מלך צרפת hr:Hugo Capet, kralj Francuske hu:Hugó francia király id:Hugues Capet dari Perancis it:Ugo Capeto di Francia ja:ユーグ・カペー ka:ჰუგო კაპეტი ko:위그 카페 ku:Hugh Capet la:Hugo Capetius lb:Hugues Capet lv:Hugo Kapets mk:Иго Капет ms:Hugh Capet dari Perancis mwl:Hugo Capeto nl:Hugo Capet no:Hugo Capet oc:Uc Capet pl:Hugo Kapet ro:Hugo Capet ru:Гуго Капет scn:Ugu Capetu sh:Hugo Capet simple:Hugh Capet of France sk:Hugo Kapet sr:Иго Капет sv:Hugo Capet th:พระเจ้าอูก กาแป tr:Hugh Capet uk:Гуго Капет vi:Hugues Capet yo:Hugh Capet zh:于格·卡佩